Computing devices can provide a user with multiple ways to control the operations of and to input data to a computing device. A computing device can include, for example, a touchscreen display device, a keyboard, a mouse, a trackpad, a touchpad, a pointing stick, one or more mouse buttons, a trackball, a joystick, and other types of input devices. A user of the computing device can interact with one or more of these input devices when providing input to and/or otherwise controlling the operation of an application running on the computing device. For example, the user can interact with the computing device by making direct contact with (e.g., touching with one or more fingers, touching with a stylus) the touchscreen display device.
A touchpad, which may also be referred to as a trackpad, can be included in a computing device and can be used as a pointing device to facilitate user interaction with the computing device. For example, a user can interact with the touchpad by making direct contact with the touchpad (e.g., touching with one or more fingers, touching with a stylus). In some cases, the touchpad can be used in place of or in addition to a mouse to maneuver a cursor on a display device included in the computing device, or to trigger one or more functions of the computing device.